


Patience Is A Virture

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio waits for his lover to return from a conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is A Virture

Horatio sat at his desk lost in thought. In his hand was a well crafted ball point pen, a gift from his lover. On his mind was his lover and how he could welcome the younger man home from a long, boring trip to DC to attend a forensic conference.

On the note pad in front of him was a list of ideas he would like to try, and most of them had been scratched out. The redhead hated to be so indecisive.

It was unlike him, but this was the first time that he and his lover had been separated since they had finally gotten together.

He tossed the pen onto the note pad and sat back in his chair losing himself in memories of the night before. His hand absently drifted to his fly.

&/&/&

His cell rang pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Caine,” he answered silently praying that he wasn’t being called out on a case because he was in no condition to show up at a scene. He would have to make a quick trip to the bathroom to make himself presentable again.

“Hey, baby,” his lover replied.

“Hello, Speed.” Horatio barely bit back a moan at the sound of his lover’s voice.

“You still are planning on picking me up at the airport, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Speed almost purred. “I’ve missed you.”

“Phone sex is not enough for you?” Horatio teased.

“Be good or you won’t get your present,” Speed warned.

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

Horatio could make out the boarding call. “I think they are calling your flight,” he remarked.

“Yeah,” Speed agreed. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

“I love you,” Horatio said.

“I love you, too,” Speed replied and ended the call.

Horatio closed his phone and sighed.

It was going to be a very long, couple of hours.

fin


End file.
